


Hurts Like Hell

by Endlesskylotrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Fanfiction, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Han Solo - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt Kylo Ren, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Backstory, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reader Insert, Songfic, Star Wars - Freeform, father - Freeform, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlesskylotrash/pseuds/Endlesskylotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic</p>
<p>You watch Kylo and Han on the bridge, you told him he could be a better man, and he believed you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts Like Hell

Songfic: Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie

"Kylo you don't have to do this, please! Stay with me, let's go and have a life together, you can still leave, we can still be happy! "

He stared into your eyes from across the bridge, there was such pain and longing. He wanted to be free. Turning towards the man who had given him life he spoke something to him, Han nodded and grasped his sons hand. There was an object between the two. The saber! You smiled, he was going to run away from the darkness, you knew he could fight it. 

You looked closer at the two, something was wrong. You could see tears in Kylo's eyes, and his hands shaking as the light in the room turned blood red. Then the saber ignited. 

"NO!" 

Your body lurched forward and began to run down the slim stairs, tears were streaming down your face. You felt the pain, the fear. You ran down to see Han falling, and you quickly grasped his shirt and with all the force you could muster pulled him onto the small platform. 

"Han, talk to me, please Han!" You were sobbing, and your head sprung up when you felt him move. 

"He loves you." His voice was barley there and his breathes were short and shallow. "You can still save him, you would've made a beautiful daughter." His hand shook as he gently cradled your cheek. "Go, find him, do what I couldn't do." Han smiled slightly and his head fell towards the side, and there was no more movement. 

"Please, no." 

Tears fell onto his jacket as you grasped onto him. You could hear yelling above and then a gunshot. A searing pain broke through your shoulder and burned down into your skin. 

Kylo. 

Looking down at Han you gently kissed his cheek, "You would've made a great father to me." And after gently closing his eyes you ran.


End file.
